With the rapid development of the information society, flat panel displays with favorable characteristics, such as slim profile, lightweight, and low power consumption are increasingly demanded. In addition, fineness and high preciseness are required in interconnections among components of the flat panel device.
Related art interconnections are formed by forming resist patterns using a photolithography or printing method and patterning a conductive layer along the resist patterns. When forming the fine interconnections, it is important to finely form the resist patterns.
At this point, the photolithography process is advantageous to forming the fine resist patterns. In the photolithography process, however, complex processes such as an exposure process and a development process are performed, thus degrading the production efficiency.
Unlike the photolithography process, the printing method has an excellent advantage in terms of production efficiency, but it has a disadvantage in forming a fine pattern.
For example, in the case of a screen printing method, since a resist pattern has a thickness of several ten micrometers, it can form a resist pattern with an excellent corrosion resistance, but it is difficult to form a complicated and fine pattern.
In the case of an offset printing method, a resist pattern is formed by transferring a resist layer on a substrate using a printing plate with a recessed  pattern. To form a fine resist pattern, it is important to precisely form the recessed  pattern. However, it is difficult to form a printing plate with a fine recessed  pattern.
FIG. 1 is a photograph illustrating an enlarged section of a region where a recessed  pattern is formed in a related art printing plate.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a recessed  pattern is formed by wet etching a substrate, a CD-bias of the recessed  pattern occurs due to an isotropic etch characteristic of the wet etching, thus increasing the width of the recessed  pattern. That is, the width of the recessed  pattern increases two times as much as the depth of the recessed  pattern.
At this point, if the recessed  pattern is formed to have a small depth so as to decrease the width of the recessed  pattern, the thickness of the resist pattern becomes small, resulting in a decrease in the corrosion resistance. Therefore, when the interconnections are formed by patterning the conductive layer, it is practically impossible to form the interconnections in a desired pattern.